familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Skepper (c1552-1629)
}} Edward Skepper was a Gentleman of East Kirby, Lincolnshire. Edward Skepper, son of Richard (Richard) and Joan (Ledgard) Skepper, born 1552, probably in East Kirkby, Lincoln, aged 4 years in 1556, died there amd was buried there 10 Nov. 1629. Marriage and Family He married first, about 1580, Agnes - , who was buried in East Kirkby, 14 Sept. 1586. He married secondly, in Boston, 11 April 1592, :Mistris" Mary Robinson, who died after 1630. Edward Skepper left East Kirkby for Boston at the time of his second marriage and remained there for a number of years, then returned to East Kirkby to live, 1st Marriage: Agnes Agnes. She was buried 14 Sep 1586 in East Kirkby, Lincoln, England. Children of Edward Skepper and Agnes, his 1st wife: # Bridget Skepper b: ABT 1582 in East Kirkby, Lincoln, England # Faith Skepper b: ABT 1584 in East Kirkby, Lincoln, England 2nd Marriage: Mary Robinson Mary Robinson 11 Apr 1592 in Boston, Lincoln, England. She died AFT 1630. Children of Edward Skepper and Mary Robinson, his 2nd wife: # Lucy Skepper c: 18 Oct 1589 in Boston, Lincoln, England # Richard Skepper of East Kirkby c: 18 Oct 1590 in Boston, Lincoln, England # Elizabeth Skepper b: ABT 1593 in Boston, Lincoln, England # John Skepper , Gent. c: 3 Apr 1595 in Boston, Lincoln, England # William Skepper (1597-1646) - c: 27 Nov 1597 in Boston, Lincoln, England - immigrant to Lynn, Massachusetts, notable reverend. # Mary Skepper b: ABT 1599 # Jane Skepper c: 26 Jul 1601 in East Kirkby, Lincoln, England Vital Records Will of Elizabeth Kyme On 26 Aug. 1600, Elizabeth Kyme, gentlewoman and widow of Boston made her will: She directed that her body be buried in the Churchyard neare unto Paulesford where :my children lye buried." She gave to her sister Anne Francis of Wrangle towards the maintenance of her son John Laneham in learning, vjs iiijd yearly out of the lease she had of the parsonage of Friskney so long as it doth continue; to kinsman William Hart of Wrangle xxx and a great chest that was Edward Caverlaye's my sonne; to John Kyme, my cosen, dwelling with me various articles when 21; legacies also to John and Dorothy Ward when 21; supervisor Mr Edward Skepper late of Boston; to Elizabeth Skepper his daughter a ring. Executor, kinsman, Anthony Hart of Leverton. Proved 26 Aug. 1600. (Maddison, 2:3) Will of Frances Cheney Frances Cheney of Boston, widow, in her will, made 25 Nov. 1604, gave to her daughter Killingworth, to "Mrs. Skepper wief of Mr. Edward Skepper," and to William Skepper, "my godson, one double duckett." Will of Edward Skepper Edward Skepper left a will giving all his personal estate to his wife. His realty was evidently entailed. "In the name of God Amen. The six and twenty day of October in the yeare of our Lord one thousand six hundred and twenty nine Edward Skepper of East Kirkbye in the County of Lincoln being of whole mind and in good and perfect remembrance laud and praise be unto Almightye God therefore do make and ordeine this my present testement (concerning therein my last Will) in manner and forme following That is to say I commend my spirit into the hands of Almightye God my Maker and most gracious Redeemer and my bodye to be buryed in the Parish church of East Kirkbye aforesaid in the county of Lincoln. Likewise I will that all such debts and dutyes as I ow of right or of conscience to any person or persons be well and truly contended and payed by myne Executrix and after my debts and funerall expenses performed I do will and bequeath all my goods wharsoever I possesse unto Mary my beloved Wife to hir behoof and proper use onely whom I do make and ordeine the sole Executrix of this my present Testament. Edward Skepper Thes being witnesses. Tho: Webberley John Palfreman." Proved at Lincoln 19 Jan. 1629 by the executrix. (Lincoln Consistory court. 1629. fo:326) TAG (July 1994) 69:138 References * Edward Skepper - GENI